No Turning Back a Wolf Lake OneShot
by TiffanyM
Summary: Episode 1 Meet the Parent. Prequel of sorts to It's Hard To Change. This story takes place right before Kanin almost runs over Sophia. It's one of my many ideas for why Sophia was running in the wood so late at night with Luke in wolf Form chasing her


_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Wolf Lake or any of its characters; if I did it would still be running. All I own is my imagination._

**Warning: ** suggestive material

**No Turning Back**

A Luke/Sophia One Shot with a bit of Presley and Brianna thrown in the mix ^_^

* * *

She couldn't afford to stop running. She had to keep moving. She was running out of time and more importantly out of speed. Her lungs were burning, her legs cramping, her adrenaline humming oddly as if something inside her was enjoying the chase.

What had she been thinking? Coming out here of all places; she didn't belong here, she probably never would.

Her father had been right, just as he usually was, they were all mindless beasts, animals. How embarrassing would it be to admit? So daddy, you remember that party on the lake you told me not to go to? Well I went, and you know you were right! Animals after only one thing, all of them and Luke….

She tripped over a branch _'How cliché' _she thought to herself scrambling to her feet. She really needed to stop the mindless internal rants, and focus on her damn feet. She pushed her glasses further up the bridge of her nose. Everything depended on her running, everything.

How had she ended up here again?

Oh, right, Lucas Cates and his adorable green puppy eyes. His nothing can stop him or stand in his way shit eating grin.

'_Isn't that the street' _she adjusted her glasses again, squinting. _'Oh yes! Thank God. Not much further now.' _The street was her best bet. No one would risk exposure and follow her out there right?

'_Oh God, I hope I'm right. Please Go, I'll lay off the pie if I get out of this. I swear no more cherry pie.' _She promised her heart beating furiously _'Well maybe just a little slice here and there' _she glanced over her shoulder _'Let me make it, please. Come on Sophia run, run, run!'_

She tripped again. She could hear the growling on her left growing louder. She caught herself against a tree before she hit the ground. Glancing around nervously, she tried to asses her options. The quickest and safest way to the main road was to the left passing through an eerie underbrush, too close to the spot she heard the growling. She knew she'd run into them if she crossed that way.

'_Damn it all'_ she huffed when the growling grew louder making the hair at the base of her neck rise. A howl sounded off to the right, its response just up ahead. The song of the hunt and she was the prey.

She sighed in exasperation; she needed to get to high ground till they passed the clearing she was in. She looked around before grabbing the closest tree branch and pulling herself up. The tree groaned as she continued up its bark, grabbing for the sturdiest branches. With her adrenaline on full charge the task proved to be simpler that she had expected. She reached the highest, sturdiest branch in record speed grumbling lowly about know it all fathers, stupid Alpha males and skanky too faced bitches. _'My stupid curiosities…' _She grumbled mentally glancing down the tree and taking a deep steadying breath. Placing her hands against the bark for support she brought her body flush against the branch she was straddling, inappropriate thoughts and memories flashing in her mind as the wolves broke through the trees.

She stared down at the 4 wolves, hugging her legs tighter against her spot on the tree. _'Where could he be' _she thought to herself, referring to the fifth wolf; the same Alpha wolf male that had gotten her into this mess. The same one she couldn't stop her traitorous body from reacting to.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

"Sophia, please" he begged sporting the one look he knew she wouldn't be able to resist. "Come out with us tonight."

Her shoulders tensed "Luke, you know how my dad is, I can't" she dropped the tray of wings on the table with a sigh.

"Just sneak out. I'm sure he won't even be home" Presley scoffed grabbing a wing "What's the worst that could happen? He finds out? It's not like he's gonna lock you up in a jail cell for the rest of your life. I'm sure Miranda's paying rent there by now."

Sophia sighed again dropping into the booth next to Sean & Randy. When the blonde quirked an eyebrow at her she shrugged her shoulders.

"Sarah said she was going" Luke said, flashing her another one of his heart stopping smile "Like Presley said, what's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

'_Stupid boy' _she thought heatedly, snapping herself back to the present. _'If I get outta here I'm never listening to him or Presley again.' _she glanced back down, eyes glazing. They yipped at each other, growling. She couldn't stop herself from shivering.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

She sighed again slinking further into the booth. "That's not far and you know it" she grumbled ignoring the other teens laughing, her eyes only on the male in front of her. "I'll try" she finished lamely turning her face away from his to glance at the clock. Grabbing a fry off of Randy's plate, she stood unfolding herself from the booth "Gotta go, Kit's due to take her break."

Her back stiffened when the bell above the diner door chimed. _'Please don't let that be my dad' _she thought bitterly.

"Sophia" he growled out.

She turned towards him ignoring Presley's small smile, the shake of her head and Luke's knowing glance in her direction. "Daddy" she said forcing a smile on her face, and walking up to him. "Coffee and a burger on rye, coming right up" she stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

Rushing past him and into the kitchen she couldn't stop her nervous pacing. How was she meant to pull this off again?

_'I'm studying' _she repeated to herself over and over hoping to calm her racing heart.

"Dad" She started, placing a mug in front of him "I've got a huuggee test tomorrow and I won't be home till late. I promised Kit and Lucy I'd study with them. She turned to place the coffee pot back on the counter behind her, hoping he wouldn't study her face.

"Studying hmm," He said glaring across the diner at Luke and company "what class?" he turned back looking at her "not pack studies I hope."

She couldn't help tensing slightly "Nope" she responded turning to face him, plastering another fake smile on her face. "Math." She turned quickly grabbing his food and placing it in front of him.

He nodded, unsure "Okay Sophia." He looked back at Luke "Just remember honey, they're animals. Animals after one thing." He turned back to her but she had already rushed back into the kitchen.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Was she stupid? Did she have a death wish? _'If only I had listen' _she thought staring down at the wolves below her who had tensed as if hearing her speak.

If she had listened, she wouldn't have this blasted tree branch riding up her ass.

One of the wolves growled and snarled making her skin prickle, the air surrounding them all electro-charged. She was in an intense state of perpetual awareness now, the wind whipping against her face, the moon singing in her ears. He was near, she knew it, she'd only felt this way once before.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

"Luke" she moaned as the bark of a tree scraped against her back. Her glasses and jean jacket laying on the forest floor forgotten by both teens. His teeth, now sharper than before scrapping against her neck, stopping at her pulse. He growled deeply, his chest rumbling as his hands found their way to her hips, pulling her closer to him.

His muscles bunched under her feather light touch. He pulled her closer if it was at all possible. Instinctively her nails raked up his naked back, tangling in his hair. She pulled his face closer to hers making him quake.

His nature was singing, dancing below the surface. She could feel his skin sizzle and come alive as her legs wrapped around his waist. Or was that her skin? She couldn't think, couldn't concentrate. It was too much and too little all at once. She pulled him closer her body moving in time with him, their lips meeting in a feverish kiss. He rocked against her core. She ripped her lips away from his as sparks danced behind her closed eyes. More noises poured out of them, his guttural and grunting. His name falling off her lips reverently, her name groaned against the crook of her neck as she let her hands roam free.

Her lips moved down the side of his neck making him growl. She knew without opening her eyes his were flashing at her. Every little movement igniting a fever, rushing through her veins, her skin felt like it was rippling beneath her clothing when he touched her, or was that his?

Nothing had ever felt this sinfully good. His mouth latched onto the juncture of her neck, as he rocked against her again, she tugged on his hair.

He nipped her neck deliciously soothing each sting with a wicked tongue. She found her hands moving from his body to brace herself against the tree, her clothing feeling constricting. Had they always been this tight and uncomfortable before?

One of his hands cupped her ass, the other moving up the back of her shirt, his mouth moved down towards her chest. He nipped the skin on her chest his roaming hand moving from her back to cup her breast as he splattered open mouth kisses across the skin just above the neckline of her shirt, her body alight with a fire that seemed to build from her core. Her skin sizzled and charged.

"Sophia" he rumbled, his voice caressing her ears, making her legs quiver and toes curl. Her name had never sounded so enticing. Goosebumps broke out along her arms when his amber eyes met hers. She pulled him closer her teeth nipping his chin. He growled, his nose skimming along her neck, back and forth, back and forth. Ear to shoulder and back again his teeth nipping lightly against her earlobe. "You smell amazing" his voice deep, causing more delicious reactions from her. Both hands cupping her ass now she dimly registered the tree scrapping and digging into her back as he sifted their position.

Her whole world was on fire now, steaming and intoxicating. She heard the moon singing in her ears as he rocked her against him. Her eyes flashing open to meet his enticing amber orbs. He rocked her against him again her eyes closing automatically; she braced one arm against the tree his back was resting against, the other curling into his hair as his talented mouth moved back to her breasts. She rocked against him on her own causing him to growl in appreciation and then groan. _'Too much clothes, not enough skin' _she thought vaguely, needing to feel his hands on her heated skin. She gasped his name when he nipped a little harder "You taste better" his voice rumbled against her chest, his hands moving her shirt up exposing her stomach to the cool night air, his burning hands trailing across her heated flesh. Their hips moving to meet each other in a wicked rhythm that made her loose her breath.

They kissed again, his hand moving to cup behind her neck tangling in her long brown hair "Sophia" he murmured against her neck as she moaned. She ground her hips into his, her body lurching forward suddenly, stomach on fire.

'_No!'_ she thought frantically, eyes snapping open "It's not supposed to feel like this" she moved back, pulling away from his warm and welcoming body. Trying to ignore how the hard planes of his body brushed against her. She scrambled off of him, crawling backwards towards her jacket almost squashing her glasses in the process. He snarled in protest crouching and moving towards her, she gasped noticing the 4 sets of golden eyes watching her. She plastered herself against a tree furthest from the bristling Alpha who still made her quake and turn to jelly. His feral eyes meeting hers, he raised his head and scented the air "No" she rasped out looking at him, pleading "Please Luke"

She staggered back, trying frantically to put her jacket back on. He snarled again infuriated and extremely aroused. "Luke" she whimpered feeling like a caged animal. His eyes still held hers, he growled, she fought her body's instant reaction, fought to keep from crawling back into his arms and onto his lap. "No" she said again, her voice regaining some of its strength "It hurts" his head titled slightly "I hurt" she clarified watching his eyes start to dim.

His eyes widened when the haze cleared "Sorry" she heard him rasp out slowly making his way towards her. She flinched back in a knee jerk reaction when he reached for her, unable to understand her need for him.

He moved back as if on fire, eyes confused with her reaction. With one last look at him, she ran. She heard his pained sound and Presley assuring him that it would be okay, that the run would help keep the adrenaline pumping. "You just have to find her" the blonde urged.

She heard their feet pounding behind her, she ran harder. She heard Brianna's laughter, a horrible mocking sound "I doubt the zoo bait is strong enough for all that Pres"

She pushed her feet harder, the fog clearing slightly; enough to know the hunt had begun. She was his prey, and with 5 wolves chasing her, she was bound to loose.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Her heart continued to hammer in her chest; she heard the bushes rustle, then their paws pounding on the ground as they continued their hunt. She held her breath willing her heart to stop pounding so hard. She counted to 20 before carefully climbing down the tree. She knew without a doubt they would double back, she could feel their love for the hunt, the chase. Sending some more prayers up, she booked it down the path that would lead her to the main road. Pushing her legs harder than ever before she broke through the lines of trees, willing herself to continue on even as every fiber in her being begged for her to turn back and submit to him.

She stumbled into the road, bringing her arms up to shield her eyes from the blinding lights heading straight for her. _'I really shouldn't have come here'_ she thought to herself bitterly. But it was too late now; she'd made her choice, a choice she'd have to live with.

_'No turning back now Sophia'_ she heard his voice brush across her mind in the barest of whispers.

"Are you ok?" the man said breaking through her daze as he dismounted his bike"You need to be more careful"

She turned to continue running when she felt the familiar chills breaking out against her skin.

The man pulled her back trying to get her attention, claiming to be an officer. Her nerves were fried and she needed to go. She had 2 options she realized, run or-

"What is it" he said breaking into her thoughts again.

"What's what?" she responded vaguely, eyes confused before she glanced back into the woods,

"What are you running from?" he clarified.

She should have known "You are a cop" she said making her way over to his bike and getting on. _'Option 2 it is.' _She thought to herself reluctantly. "Let's go," she urged when he didn't move, glancing around again "What are you waiting for? If my dad finds out I'm gone, he's gonna go totally bezerko on me" she finished with a sigh as he handed her his helmet and told her to put it on.

She heard the paws hitting the asphalt as the bike rushed forward, she knew he had followed. She had sensed him watching, he'd been there the whole time she realized, glancing back and looking at him. _'You'll never catch me Luke'_ she thought, unaware that he had heard her.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Sophia Donner had no idea. He'd catch her alright and she'd love every second of it. He turned to walk off, her heart beat still pounding in his ears.

**AN: **I know a lot of you are wondering why the hell Presley isn't a complete bitch to Sophia in my fanfiction; truthfully it just kinda happened that way. But if you watch Wolf Lake from the beginning you'll actually notice that Presley isn't mean to Sophia until Episode 4 Tastes Like Chicken and even then it's such a tiny jab you can overlook it. In episode 1 the comment she makes about Sophia telling her Dad about the X wasn't even snarky, it felt like more of a watch it Sean, your pestering could get people in trouble.

Brianna on the other hand is a total wiotch from her first interaction with Sophia. I see Presley as more of Alpha Female trying to keep her title and Luke, while Brianna is just mean.

Just saying.

ENJOY! I'm typing Episode 19 of It's Hard To Change, as I said before it's already basically written out just typing and editing so it should be up soon a couple days maybe.


End file.
